onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Flashy Flash vs. Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame
Flashy Flash vs. Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame was the battle between the S-Class hero Flashy Flash and the two ninja monsters Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame of the Monster Association. Prelude While wandering through the corridors of the Monster Association Headquarters, Flashy Flash takes out some monsters who were boasting about their speed. Then, from behind him, Hellfire Flame uses his flaming sword and lights torches in the hallway, and Gale Wind begins applauding Flashy Flash, remarking his speed as splendid. Flashy Flash charges Gale Wind with his sword, but he evades the blow, beginning their battle. Battle Gale Wind jumps up on the wall and eagerly states their victory will be all-the-more sweet with Flashy Flash's amazing speed. Gale Wind jumps off the wall, surrounding Flashy Flash from both sides. Flashy Flash then strikes Hellfire Flame, but the monster blocks Flashy Flash's sword with his own. They then begin a speedy-quick exchange of blows while Gale Wind watches a few feet away. Flashy Flash tries to attack Hellfire Flame with his Wind Blade Kick, but the monster ducks and swings his sword. Flashy Flash jumps up on the ceiling to avoid the blow; however, he quickly realizes Gale Wind placed steel wires in advance. Gale Wind triggers the steel wires, yet Flashy Flash manages to avoid them in the nick of time. Gale Wind goes on to remark on the arrogance of the heroes for going in individually, and Hellfire Flame states it made this easier for them. Gale Wind then mocks that he will break Flashy Flash apart with his own speed. The hero charges the two monsters and proceeds to slice the wall off, to the shock of Gale Wind. Flashy Flash deduces the two monsters are from the Ninja Village and that they joined the Monster Association just to eliminate him. Gale Wind responds by saying it's getting too cramped, and flips over the stone they're standing on, revealing a large ravine with a waterfall and a thin bridge. Flashy Flash strikes Hellfire Flame again, and again, the monster blocks it. Gale Wind uses the opportunity to attack Flashy Flash while he's distracted, but the hero manages to block his blow with his elbow. The two monsters jump off of the wall onto nearby rocks and proclaim that they, the Golden 37th Graduation Class, will be the hero's slayers. The three ninjas engage in rapid blows, running across the water and then jumping up into the air, all-the-while exchanging attacks. Flashy Flash demands to know who their employers are so that he can pay them a visit personally. The three ninjas land on the bridge, and Gale Wind lets out a low chuckle. He asks what if his employer is the criminal Aburabozu. Flashy Flash remarks that it is impossible, because he eliminated that very same criminal, and goes on to list other criminals who have tried to hunt him down and kill him such as Harold, Chimagusa, Burigura, Devil Storm and the higher ups of the Coalition of Assassins. Flashy Flash took care of them during his off-time as a hero. As a response, Gale Wind says that every name Flashy Flash mentioned was on their hit list after the ninja hero, but now, Flashy Flash did them a service by killing them. Gale Wind coldly orders the hero to drop dead, and the two monster ninjas attack the hero once again. As they're fighting, Gale Wind states that other ninjas from the village are the most troublesome foes, and Flashy Flash replies that there are other ninja villages. Gale Wind laughs at this, and states no other ninja villages have come close to their home village. Yet as they are fighting, Flashy Flash sprints out at speeds the monsters couldn't see, nominally surprising them. The hero taunts them and asks them why they haven't demonstrated the power they obtained through monsterification. The monsters sadistically smile, and Flashy Flash goes on to explain his suspicion of this all along through their lack of control of their power during the fight, assuming that they haven't been monsters for very long. The two monsters begin to transform into their true forms, and Flashy Flash derides their foolishness for believing they could surpass him only through becoming monsters. Suddenly, the two monsters disappear from sight, and Flashy Flash's eyes widen in surprise at their increased speed. He is barely able to block both of their attacks, and the three ninjas begin the second round of their fight. With their increased speed, the monsters keep up their pressure on Flashy Flash. However, even after Hellfire Flame utilizes his technique Fire Release: Blazing Scattering Slash, Flashy Flash is able to block it, to both of their shock. Flashy Flash uses one of his own moves, Heavy Flash Slash, and destroys Hellfire Flame's sword. When Hellfire Flame realizes this was his intention all along, he becomes enraged and attempts to strike him with a flame-imbued punch, which Flashy Flash dodges. Gale Wind expresses astonishment at Flashy Flash's technical prowess, remarking that his precision surpasses both his and Hellfire Flame's. Gale Wind states that he could not sense any notable disadvantage in speed among them, and believes that only they could handle Flashy Flash. The hero scoffs at their arrogance, and states he has read through all of their techniques because he trained more than anyone else in their village. After Flashy Flash finishes speaking, the monsters decide to abandon the battle as ninjas and fight using brute speed and strength to show the superiority of monsters to humans. The three then jump up, and Flashy Flash's eyes widen once again. The two monsters attempt to strike him with their kicks, but the hero manages to dodge both of their kicks. Flashy Flash then jumps up again, and Gale Wind rushes him, knocking the hero's katana out of his hand. The three ninjas engage in another round of very quick bursts of blows midair. The monsters' punches manage to make Flashy Flash cough up blood, and they use that opportunity to try to land the finishing blow. But before they can reach the hero, Flashy Flash strikes them with his Flashy Kicks. The speed and power of his kicks manage to momentarily immobilize the monsters. Flashy Flash jumps to the side to grab his katana and then uses his ultimate technique, Flashy Slash, which manages to cut both the monsters in half and makes him the victor. As the two monsters are dying, Hellfire Flame asks the hero if he had such an ace up his sleeve, why did he not use it to begin with. Flashy Flash replies by saying that he was looking for the right moment to attack both of them simultaneously so one of them wouldn't escape, as he believes the other heroes would have a difficult time dealing with their speed. He also mocks them by saying their best strategy should have been to avoid fighting him at all cost. While they are on the verge of death, Hellfire Flame reveals that by being ninjas, they are forced to work in the shadows and are treated as tools instead of people, and the true reason they became monsters was that they wanted to be on the side of plunderers and rulers for once in their lives. Their final words are asking Flashy Flash what it is they are lacking. His response is that their training is lacking. With that, the room they are in collapses, and Flashy Flash walks away relatively unscathed. Aftermath Flashy Flash leaves the battlefield and arrives at a junction. He goes to consult his Locator to see where he is but finds that he lost it in the battle. Additionally, once Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame are resurrected by Phoenix Man and shocked out of their mindlessness by Brave Giant's Gigavolt Smash, the two ninjas go out to search for Flashy Flash and get their revenge on him. Trivia * In the webcomic, Flashy Flash instead fights Gale and Hellfire, who are two separate Demon-level monsters from Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame, and go on to proclaim their speed is unparalleled, although unlike Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame, Flashy Flash ends their lives in a single nonchalant strike and beheads them, whereas Flashy Flash needed to use his ultimate technique to end Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame. ** The purpose of changing the characters was to avoid copyright charges and to add some backstory to The Village. *Murata drew Flashy Flash's hairpin being broken in the Tankōbon version. Category:Fights Category:Flashy Flash Fights Category:Hellfire Flame Fights Category:Gale Wind Fights Category:Manga Original